criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Linda Buttons
Linda Buttons was the killer of her husband, jazz musician Elmer Buttons, in After the Storm (Case #18 of Pacific Bay). Profile Linda is the 58-year-old widow of Elmer Buttons. She has blue eyes and blonde hair that is curved and goes up to her neck. She wears gold earrings and a gold pearl necklace, and dons a pale pink dress with orange colored polka dots and frills on it. She is shown holding a champagne glass, and on her hand she sports a fundraiser stamp. It is known that Linda knows music, owns a storm survival kit and eats beignets. Events of Criminal Case Linda found herself in trouble when Amy and the player found a torn photo restored by the player as an old photo at the pavilion where the Elmer Buttons Memorial Concert was taking place. Since neither Amy nor the player knew who the young woman next to a younger Elmer Buttons was, they had to send the picture to Hannah for analysis. After looking through past issue after past issue of Girly Gossips magazines, Hannah matched the young woman to today's Linda Buttons, in which Hannah realized Elmer and Linda used to be society's glamour couple three decades ago. Linda thanked the player for restoring the old photo as it meant something to her hinting Elmer as her true love, but Amy had to bring up her husband's recent death before Linda, though Linda suggested Elmer to retire after the glory days were gone. Linda told Amy and the player Elmer was attached to the Jazz Joint (the jazz club Amy and the player investigated earlier on), flirting with a dancer or so every chance he had, leaving Linda to fend for herself with a storm survival kit. Amy felt she went a little out of line during the conversation, but the player suggested another trip to the Jazz Joint for any clues Amy and the player missed out during their first trip. Linda had to deal with a second discussion in the interrogation room after Amy and the player found a saxophone case with a patient paper inside. Amy and the player agreed to have Hannah analyze those papers and after careful examination, Hannah matched the patient's ID to Linda since per Hannah, Elmer wanted Linda to go to rehab against her will. Linda admitted to the team about her drinking problem, but instead of retiring to enjoy some beignets, Elmer wanted to send Linda to rehab for her drinking problem, but regardless of what Linda said, Amy thought Elmer cared for Linda's psychological health, much to Linda's disapproval. Ultimately, Linda was exposed as the murderer of her own husband at the end of the investigation. Day by day, Linda could not wait for Elmer to retire from his jazz career so that he would spend his time with Linda after winning his jazz award for a final time, but since Amy suspected Linda of fearing broken promises from Elmer, Linda opened up for the reason as to why she attacked Elmer with his saxophone and used a radio to play "After the Storm" (Elmer's most popular song) while offing him for good--Linda got sick of Elmer choosing music over her for three decades, and because of Elmer's love for music, she turned to a life of alcoholism, forcing Elmer to seek rehabilitation for Linda's drinking. Amy and the player did not hesitate to ship Linda to trial. In court, Linda told Judge Dante that Elmer was married to jazz music more than he was married to her, so she committed the graphic murder and transformed his body parts into musical notes in Jazz Town's tram system. Linda did not like rehab, so she killed Elmer like the aforementioned. Judge Dante told Linda that his wife would be mad if he loved homicide trials more than her but knew his personal life came first before trials. Aside from Elmer's alcohol rehabilitation requirement Judge Dante took note of (and agreed with Elmer on that statement), he informed Linda that a 20-year jail sentence was the judgment she deserved for the murder of her husband. Trivia released, Linda's hand looked like this, as if she only had four fingers in her right hand. This would be corrected two cases later.]] *When the case was originally released, an unintentional failure in the structuring of Linda's fingers made it look as if she was missing a finger in her right hand. The oversight was fixed upon the release of Open Wounds. **Furthermore, in later revisions of the game, Linda's pose in the "Suspects" section of the case screen was slightly altered to make the fundraiser stamp on her right hand more visible. Her height was also changed from 5'3" to 5'10". *In Linda's mugshot, she wears a band on her neck although she is never seen wearing it in-game. *Linda is one of the killers who committed domestic homicide in Pacific Bay, in this instance, she turned out to be the killer of her husband. Case appearances *After the Storm (Case #18 of Pacific Bay) Gallery lindajail.png|Linda, sentenced to 20 years in jail for the murder of her husband, Elmer Buttons. ElmerBPacificBayV.png|Elmer Buttons, Linda's late husband. OG_SUS_218_605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers